Exquisite Dead Guy
by missmalcolm
Summary: sorry, had to revise slightly. A bit of Xev's gushing about Kai


Exquiste Dead Guy  
  
a song fic by me  
  
Dedicated to Justin, because he was the first to read it.  
  
  
  
Exquisite Dead Guy  
  
Rotating in his display case  
  
I swear I saw his hand move  
  
Exquisite Dead Guy  
  
Outside my high rise apartment  
  
Exquisite Dead Guy  
  
Hanging from a sky hook  
  
How am I supposed to let you know  
  
how I feel  
  
about you?  
  
- lyrics and music by They Might Be Giants  
  
Xev sighed. She had been staring at Kai's cryopod for quite some time and nothing had happened. She was hoping that maybe he'd show the slightest sign of movement. Nothing. She thought she saw something when 790 decided to mess with the controls a bit, but still, nothing. Xev left the cryochamber.  
  
"Hello Stanley." Xev called to Stan, who was standing at the "helm" of the Lexx.  
  
"Hello Xev." Stan thought a few inappropriate thoughts about her before turning back to looking out at the enless space in front of the Lexx.  
  
"Stan, I have found a planet." The Lexx informed Stanley. Stanley caught a glimpse of Xev as she ran off to go wake Kai.  
  
"Ok, let's go check it out!" Stan said. He then went to go get a moth.  
  
"I will meet you and Stanley on the planet." Kai told Xev. She pouted a little, but the sooner her and Stan got to the planet, the sooner she'd see Kai. Xev walked briskly to the moth and got in. With Stan at the wheel, so to speak, they zoomed off to the planet below.  
  
Kai stepped out of his cryopod. With what seemed like a bit of a stretch, he stepped forward a little more. Not long after that, Kai was on his way to the planet.  
  
Xev and Stan sat outside the moth for a moment, taking in the scenery. There wasn't much. A city on the horizon and expancive plains of dirt with a bit of short grass was all they could see. The city seemed advanced. Their buildings were certainly tall. And there was a great noise coming from the city. Xev paced, waiting for Kai.  
  
Kai came down to the planet. He landed on top of a very tall building, it didn't phase him a bit. He secured his brace on the top of the building and started his decent. At one point, Kai stopped in front of a window. The lady screamed her head off. "A peeping tom!" She cried as she tried to cover her dress up. Kai was unaffected, he hadn't noticed the woman at all, he just continued decending. Once he landed, he walked off to where he had seen the moth.  
  
Stan was the first to see Kai and started that way. Xev, who had been lost in her thoughs and pacing rapidly, looked up and ran to catch up with Stan. She easily passed him and motioned for Stan to hurry up. "Stan! Come on!" She yelled back to him.  
  
" What's your hurry? You know you can't--" Stan was cut off by a very sharp look Xev shot at him. Stanley staggered back a bit, that look really peirced him! It was pure hatred for the comment he was about to say.  
  
The trio of misfits walked into a cafe of sorts. Stan went and sat up at the counter, with Xev and Kai quickly following suit. "What'll it be?" Asked a quite nasal voice.  
  
" Um..." Stan was too busy looking the waitress up and down. 'Not too bad.' He thought. 'A bit rounder than I'd really like, but heck, it's worth a shot.' "What's good?" Stan asked as he gave the watiress a wink.  
  
"The coffee." She replied curly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name." Stan said, smiling as sweetly as he could at the woman.  
  
" It's Bev. So, I take it you want coffee?" Bev was getting a bit short tempered.  
  
"Well, there's something else I'd really like to have..." Stan replied suggestively.  
  
"Yes, I think I'll take coffee, and so will Stan." Xev quickly interrupted this conversation. That lady could have easily killed Stan and Xev didn't want to get to know another captain, although few could be as bad as Stan. He called some functions on the ship "thingys," and that was just plain odd...  
  
"Stan, eh? Name of my first husband. He was an ass." Bev said and then turned to Kai, who was looking at Xev while she talked to him. "What'll it be?"  
  
"The dead do not eat." Kai replied.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." Bev said sarcastically and went to go get a couple of cups for Stan and Xev.  
  
"So, Kai, I was thinking that maybe if we found some way to make--" Xev was saying.  
  
"Xev, there is no way. It would not work." Kai cut her off.  
  
"All right, Kai." Xev sighed. It was begining to become a lost cause. Kai, that is. She'd never be able to tell him what she knew in her heart. Never. Well, she could, but he'd reply with another "The dead do not..." comment. She was so sick of those! Oh well, no shame in trying...  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ok, so these should be at the *begining* of the story, but hey, I'm the writer...Yeah, but disclaimer, i don't own any of the characters of the Lexx television show. I don't own the actors...although I wou-- Ope, I've got a boyfriend now, can't say that. ;) Heh! But anyway, I know this is really lame and stuff. Really short. I haven't the attention span to write anything longer right now. I really should be working on my series of stories, but I'm too lazy to do that, so, yeah, I finished this story at about 12 midnight. I can see why it sucks, but I'm not going to fix it unless i get some good suggestions! I've only seen 4 episodes (on DVD) because i don't get Sci-Fi channel (sad! i know!) So, if my character personalities are WAY off, that's why. Please don't flame me! I'm just a simple fanfic writer! 


End file.
